


Shadow Weaver Gets What's Coming

by Dribbon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dribbon/pseuds/Dribbon
Summary: A brief wish fulfillment story for many She Ra fans. It's vaguely set in the same setting as my other fic: Catra and Scorpia left the Horde and reign in the Crimson Waste.
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Shadow Weaver Gets What's Coming

“Hello, Catra,” Shadow Weaver said, in that sing-song voice that others found convincing. For Catra, her voice pulled at hooks embedded deep in her chest. Even now, that sound made her feel ill. “It’s so good to see you again-”

Catra’s hand was around her neck. Hard. Shadow Weaver was clawing at her arm, but she was weak. So weak. Catra lifted her from the ground, she was surprisingly light. Catra felt tears forming in her eyes.

“You don’t get to fix this,” hissed Catra, ‘you don’t get to tell your lies and walk away. We were children! You twisted us, hurt us, hurt us so bad we didn’t even realize how wrong it was! Even now, when I could kill you so easily, I’m still afraid.” Catra gasped for air. “Since I left, I’ve learned a lot. They say that revenge won’t make me feel better. It won’t fix me. But it. Will. Fix. You.” Catra’s arm was trembling from the weight, but she stood strong, staring into Shadow Weaver’s impassive mask. 

Shadow Weaver stopped struggling. Her arms fell to her sides, and her head went limp. Scorpia stepped up from behind her to take hold of the body, but Catra shook her head.

“No,” said Catra, “She’s too smart. She wouldn’t go like this.”

Instantly, Shadow Weaver’s masked eyes flashed with power. A wave of darkness emitted from her body, throwing back Catra and Scorpia. Catra groggily stared at Shadow Weaver’s motions. She was about to cast another spell. Catra struggled to stand. The sound of Shadow Weaver’s incantation made her blood run cold, her fur stood on end. She couldn’t stand up. She couldn’t get there in time.

Scorpia loomed up from behind Shadow Weaver. She raised her pincer and brought it down on Shadow Weaver’s head like a hammer. Her body collapsed and her mask flew away, clattering into a corner of the room.

Catra stood and approached to stare at the body. She carefully flipped over Shadow Weaver’s body with her foot to see her face. Catra and Scorpia groaned to see it.

Scorpia almost wretched. “I don’t know how much of that was me, and how much of that was just her face. No wonder she wore a mask.”

“I would bet the skin was like that before. The crushed skull was you. Who knows about the rest of it?” Catra said. She felt no satisfaction. She looked up to Scorpia, “Thanks. You saved me.”

Scorpia stepped over Shadow Weaver’s body and put her arm around Catra’s waist. “You saved me first, wildcat.”

Catra laughed. “Hey, when did you become so smooth?”

Scorpia smiled, half-questioning. “When wasn’t I smooth?”

Catra only laughed again. They kissed and walked out of the room. Catra called to a royal guard, “Hey, you! Get someone to clean up that room. They’ll need a mop.”


End file.
